


about stars

by JennyMNZ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the closest stars shine the brightest</p>
<p>- for marichat may, day 18 - stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	about stars

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something for this fandom, and it just happens that I wanted my first work to feature Marichat.  
> This entire month was an opportunity for it, and yet I'm sorry it's so late, but college's taken away my life...
> 
> Enjoy your reading

"The stars are so beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Marinette said beside him.

They were sitting side by side on her balcony with a blanket spread over their crossed legs, and mugs of hot chocolate on their hands. The nights were starting to get colder, but they were still warm enough for their occasional chat on the rooftop of her bedroom.

They'd fallen into some kind of routine. Every night that Plagg wasn't too tired and whiny, Adrien would head to the house of his classmate after patrol, and then they would talk until his time was out and he had to go back to his own big empty room. And every night he would get to know the girl that sit behind him in class, watching her sit comfortably by his side, with no stuttering or awkwardness, her shyness putted aside every time he visited her in his alter ego.

Much like his lady she disliked his puns, but he delighted when he found out he could make her blush when he took his flirtations a little too far. It amazed him to see how she could go from kind and collected to fierce and confident, then back at clumsy and fumbling, ending in dramatic and hysterical. She was one of a kind, and every time he left he would feel eager for the opportunity to come back again. His night visits were the only other moments besides his adventures with Ladybug that made him feel free.

So, when she whispered her praise to the stars, her voice so soft and sweet, her warm presence brushing on his arm, their body heat shared by the blanket, he turned to her voice. And it wasn't so much of a surprise that when he looked with shining eyes at her, still watching the night sky, he felt something that had been growing on his chest explode and melt his heart. Because the not so sudden fondness he felt for this girl that made him feel comfortable with himself had obviously grown into something more, and he knew that he had fallen for this civilian that didn't worship him for being a superhero, and would still take him seriously even though he'd mostly act like a goofball.

She always shined, just like a starlit sky. But now that he was close – so painfully close – he could see that she was a supernova, a Sun burning so bright that now that he could see its light, feel its heat, he wondered why he had never seen her the way she truly was before.

And now that he had seen her, he knew he wouldn't ever erase this vision from his memory.

The stars are beautiful, she had said.

"Yes, indeed, Princess." Chat Noir said with a smile, eyes still fixed on her face. "Yes, indeed."


End file.
